


Memories

by yungidreamer



Series: Yungi Soulmates [23]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Nature, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Photography, Picnics, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: After the night camping by the lake, Yunho, Mingi and their girl take an afternoon away to themselves and make some beautiful memories together.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Yungi Soulmates [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Memories

“There,” Yunho remarked proudly as he finished smoothing out the picnic blanket in the dappled shade of the tree on the edge of the meadow. “Perfect.”

“Yep,” she agreed, slipping off her shoes and settling down towards the side deepest in the shade. “Now I can work on this.” She set the basket of flowers she had gathered beside her, digging down to find the round frame she had kept tucked under the towel lining the basket.

“I was wondering what it is you were doing collecting all those flowers on the way,” Mingi laughed, stretching out beside her.

“Mmm, I’m going to make myself pretty today,” She gave a decided little nod.

“You’re always pretty, love,” Yunho slipped in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“As long as you think so,” she chuckled and started pulling a few blooms out of the pile.

“Hey babe,” Yunho began, directing his question to the other boy. “Do you need something to eat or drink? The hike was pretty long and you didn’t drink a lot on the way.”

“Oh yeah,” Mingi nodded, propping himself up on one elbow. “That would be good I think. Maybe just some water?”

“Sure thing,” Yunho dug into the backpack he had been carrying and pulled out a bottle of water with a large chunk of ice still frozen in the center. Yunho held it slightly out to him, but pulled it back a little when Mingi reached for it, “Kiss for my troubles?”

“Mmm deal,” Mingi laughed, sitting up to pull Yunho’s lips to his own before taking the bottle of the water. Yunho let out a chuckle as the other boy took the bottle and pulled away, a blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Behind them she smiled at the both of them, continuing to weave the flower stems into the frame.

“Umm,” Mingi closed the lid on the water, setting it on the blanket beside him. “Did anyone else think our girl’s dad was acting a little funny this morning?”

“Yeah,” Yunho gave a barking laugh. “I’m okay with the whole  _ son _ thing, I just wish I knew where it was coming from all of a sudden.”

“As if that was the weirdest thing,” she commented, keeping her eyes on her work while they widened at the mere memory of the discussion she had with him.

***

“You know it was pretty nice with a quiet house last night,” her father said after clearing his throat. “Why don’t you guys camp out for a few more nights out there. Besides, I’m sure Alex would enjoy spending a little more time with people their own age.” He took a deep breath before he could bring himself to make the last suggestion. “I noticed that San and Alex have taken an interest in each other. Maybe they could spend a little time by themselves and you could take the boys out for a hike or something. You could even stay in the tent with them, since you live together and all. I’m sure you’re used to their snoring or whatever.”

“Okay sure,” she had said after a second of looking at the man she would have sworn must be a replicant who had replaced her father without anyone noticing. “We were thinking of doing a picnic today anyway.”

“Good, good,” her father had said with a bracing sigh. “Gotta have all my sons able to be happy and healthy outdoorsmen. Mingi got a late start, so you might have to help him out a little more.”

_ Sons _ , she had mouthed to herself as she watched her father walk away. Part of her had wanted to catch him, turn him around, check that he didn’t have a fever or some evidence of a concussion. But the rest of her knew it was wise not to look this gift horse in the mouth.

***

“What do you mean?” Mingi asked, still nervously stuck on the whole son thing.

“I mean he basically said I should stay in the tent with you two,” she blinked quickly even at the memory, trying to make sense of it.

“Really?” Yunho choked slightly on the sip of drink he had been taking.

“Don’t ask me to explain it,” she shook her head. “I’m just not going to ask too many questions. He really seems to be pulling for Alex and San, too, which I will not complain about.”

“Yeah I won’t rock any boat that lets me sleep beside you,” Mingi admitted, moving to rest his head on the side of her thigh.

“Me neither,” she smiled down at him, brushing her thumb over his cheek. “I’m just on my toes waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Yeah,” Yunho nodded, looking out at the field beside them. They fell into a comfortable silence as she made her flower crown and the boys relaxed in the shade as the heat of the day worked on them. A light breeze fluttered the leaves of the tree above them, making the dappled shade dance and twinkle. Mingi closed his eyes, listening to the birds and their girl hum gently as she worked.

Yunho watched the two of them, feeling joy and peace settle in his heart at the happy relaxation that suffused the other boy. With as needy and tense as he had been the past few days, it pleased him to no end seeing him so relaxed and happy. She looked content too, happy to be working on her project and happy to be there with the two of them. Wanting to hold onto that moment, Yunho pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the two of them.

“You could at least have waited until I was done,” she chuckled, rolling her eyes at him.

“I can always take one when you are done too,” He laughed back. “You look so cute working on it, I couldn’t resist.”

“I’ll look even cuter when I can put it on,” she straightened up and flashed him a wide grin.

“Impossible,” he shook his head and gave a mouth covered giggle. “You can’t possibly look cuter than you already do.”

“As long as you think so,” she shook her head, turning her attention back to the project in her hands.

“You really do look so cute when you are concentrating on something,” Mingi told her looking up at her from where he lay beside her.

“Do I?” She grinned at him, wrinkling her nose.

“I like when you start to squint a little when something isn’t working quite right,” he grinned. “Your lips do this little duck thing too.”

“Well now I feel like I’m just being watched,” she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

“You are,” Yunho teased. “As the prettiest thing in the forest and even this meadow filled with wildflowers, you can’t expect us to want to watch anything else.”

“You sir, are far too comfortable with that ridiculous flattery,” she waved the half finished crown in his direction. “Besides, look at our Mingi here. Doesn’t he look temping all stretched out there on the blanket.”

“You know, you’re right,” Yunho agreed. “He really does look lovely lying there.” He began crawling over to the other boy on his hands and knees. “I think he needs a little attention there.”

Mingi perked up, smiling at the other boy as he crawled over to him. “Yes, Mingi wants cuddles.”

“Yeah?” Yunho teased, laying on his side beside him, leaning over him on one elbow. “How about a few kisses?”

“Mmmm please,” he blushed and leaned toward him. Yunho cupped his cheek and brought their lips together in a soft press of lips. Mingi sighed and nuzzled into the kiss, letting his eyes drift closed. She looked down at her boys for a moment as they melted into one another. Giving them a little smile, she let them have their moment and went back to the crown in her hands.

She happily worked as the two boys beside her slowly explored each other, starting with soft, adoring kisses that slowly built in need as hands wandered over one another. Both of them enjoyed this moment of carefree enjoyment they could take from this unobserved moment. Eventually Mingi’s hands found their way under the white fabric of Yunho’s t-shirt, teasing along the line of his ribs. Yunho’s free hand, not propping himself up, found itself happily gripping the curve where Mingi’s hip melded into his butt.

“There,” she declared, having filled the frame with a burst of colorful flowers. “Isn’t it beautiful?” As she asked the question, she placed the crown on her head, a proud look on her face.

“You are,” Mingi commented adoringly. She looked at him with humor in her eyes and a smile on the lips she brought down to brush his. 

“Our girl is so beautiful with the flowers in her hair,” Yunho commented, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear. “She might even look better if she  _ just _ had the flowers on. What do you think, Mingles?”

Mingi nodded, making a flustered sort of sound at the idea. “She would be so pretty.”

“Is that a hint?” She let out a joyful laugh, clutching the neckline of her sundress teasingly.

“Yes,” Yunho grinned and blushed, looking up at her as he ran his hand over Mingi’s lower ribs. Mingi nodded in agreement as well, even while his hands continued to wander over Yunho’s warm skin.

“Yeah?” She flicked one button open and waggled her eyebrows at them. Yunho’s lips made a little O as his eyes followed her fingers. She giggled, enjoying the two pairs of hungry and adoring eyes on her. With a grin she gave both the boys her back, eliciting a sound of protest from Mingi, until she sent a little wink over her shoulder. Slipping her arms into the loose garment she unfastened her bra and slipped it out the sleeve, tossing it toward the boys with a giggle.

Yunho sat up straddling the other boy's narrow hips as he pulled out his phone again. He snapped another picture as she slid the dress off her shoulders and bearing her back to them in the dappled light of the shade. Her skin glowed in the bright light of the summer day as she slowly revealed more of it until her whole upper body was revealed. Covering her breasts with her arms, she half turned to face them, the dress pooling around her waist, she sent them an inviting look.

“You like what you see?” She questioned with a teasing tone. “Want to see more?”

“Please,” Mingi nodded with pleading eyes.

“Have you missed getting to see me?” She tutted with sympathy.

“So much,” Yunho confirmed, clicking a few more pictures of her as he did.

“My poor babies,” she shook her head, drawing up onto her knees and letting the sundress slide down her legs leaving her mostly in her panties. Pulling the dress off completely, she piled it on the corner of the blanket across from them before kneeling again, this time facing them. She cupped her breasts, presenting them to them, a blush rising on her cheeks at the hungry looks she was getting from them.

Mingi pulled himself up and slid out from under the other boy, not able to resist the tempting presentation. Yunho moved to let him go to her, sure that whatever Mingi had in mind would be something worth capturing. Crawling up beside her, he replaced her hands with his, watching the soft flesh fill and squish in his fingers. A pleased and contented smile spread across his face as he watched his hands work on her.

“Do they feel nice, love?” Yunho asked him, getting a nod in return. “Would you like to taste them?” Mingi nodded again, giving Yunho a happy look, waiting for permission. “Go ahead.”

Joy flushed his face as Mingi moved to lay in her lap as she moved to sit in such a way to allow him to put his head in her lap. It was one of his favorite positions, his head resting on her thighs as he looked up at her or nuzzled his face into the breasts above him. It was a place that made him feel safe and happy. She smiled down at him, caressing his cheek as she looked into his face.

“My Mingi,” she cooed at him. “I’ve missed you like this.” With one hand she lifted her breast, bringing the nipple to brush over his pillowy lips. Opening his mouth, he sucked the soft flesh in, locking his lips around the nub. A shiver went through her at the feel as she watched his eye close and complete relaxation flow over his face.

“My love,” she whispered to him, running the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone as she cradled his head. He let out a happy huff and nuzzled further into her breast.

“You look so pretty holding him against you,” Yunho praised.

“He’s so handsome,” she smiled down at him and his happily closed eyes as he tugged gently at her stiffening nipple. “Come and look at how cute he looks like this.” Yunho took the invitation, moving closer so he could see the expression on the other boy’s face. As she cradled his head with one arm, she used the other hand to cup his cheek and stroke his face and neck soothingly. Mingi’s upper arm curled around her waist, splaying against her back as he held her close.

Yunho took a few pictures focusing on the soft roundness of her breast and the expression on Mingi’s face as he licked and sucked and nuzzled at her. He could feel himself getting hard in the confines of his jeans, considering undoing them and slipping them off, but deciding to force himself to be patient and wait. One hand instead slipped down over Mingi’s stomach and down to cup his crotch, gently kneading the nearly hard length of his manhood. Mingi let out a whimper, his hand pressing into her back.

“Is our Mingi so needy?” Yunho teased, palming him before his fingers went to the other boy’s waistband.

“Please,” he pulled back enough to plead.

“Should I touch him,” Yunho asked her, as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“You should,” she nodded. “He has been such a good boy for us.”

“He has, hasn’t he?” He smiled down at the other boy as his fingers undid the button to Mingi’s jeans. “He deserves a reward.” Sliding his hand in the waistband of Mingi’s pants and underwear, he grasped his length, tenderly caressing it.

Mingi let his eyes close, taking her nipple back into his mouth as he bucked his hips into Yunho’s warm hand. Pleasure suffused him at their touch. He loved being loved and doted on by them. They were the center of his world and nothing was more satisfying than feeling the same from them. Even if he knew intellectually it was true, it was so easy for his heart to forget. Holding her with one arm, he let his other hand go down to guide Yunho’s movements.

All too soon impatience overwhelmed him and he wanted more. With a frustrated huff he sat up, his hands moving to the fastenings of his clothes. They were in the way and he wanted them gone. Yunho chuckled as his hand was pulled away in the other boy’s desperation to rid himself of his clothing. Giving her cheek a quick and gentle kiss, he sat back and pulled out his camera again wanting to capture whatever was coming next.

As he stripped off the last of his clothes, Mingi crashed his over eager lips into hers with an adorable clumsiness. She caught his face, holding it steady and bringing her lips to his again tenderly. Mingi sighed, slipping his pants off his feet and tossing them to the side before coming to his knees and leaning in to press warm kisses to her face. She giggled at his enthusiastic kisses, running her fingers through his hair as she cupped the back of his head.

“Are you going to make love to our girl?” Yunho prompted sitting back to give them space.

“Yes,” Mingi panted between kisses. “I want to show her how much I need her.”

“Have you missed her?” Yunho asked as he watched Mingi guide her to lie down on the soft blanket. 

_ Mmm _ , Mingi nodded, a slight pout poking out his bottom lip as his eyes stayed glued on his hands that were pulling off her panties. She lifted her hips to help him as she put her hands up above her head, patiently waiting for him and the barely controlled desire that rolled off him almost tangibly. Mingi tossed her underwear somewhere behind him, not caring where they ended up at this point, his mind was occupied with their girl, laid out so temptingly before him. Reverently he brushed his fingertips over the curves of her ribs and hips. In the glittering sunlight he could make out the little imperfections of her body. Well, he knew that is what she would call them. Little pale marks on her lower stomach, hips and thighs stuck out slightly on the surface of her skin. Stretch marks from where her body had grown to have the curves and shape he loved so much.

She squirmed slightly under his gaze, a little out of practice at being so closely observed. Heat rose on her cheeks and over her chest and she brought her hands up to cover her breasts.  _ Umm-mmm _ , Mingi shook his head, catching her wrists and guiding her hands up above her head .  _ I want to look, _ he said with his body, choosing not to say a word. His fingers moved up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly, letting her nipple slip into the space between his first and second fingers, pert and tight.

Yunho watched as Mingi explored her as he knelt between her thighs, his quiet worship of her body. If there was anything Mingi was good at, it was reminding him to appreciate the little things, to say I love you whenever it crossed your mind… to love with abandon. He clicked pictures, following the path of Mingi’s hands, capturing the look of adoration on Mingi’s face as he gazed at her.

“Are you going to fill her up?” Yunho asked. Mingi nodded, not looking away but his eyes scrunching happily as he continued to look at her. She moved her hands again, this time reaching for him, looping her hands around the back of his neck and bringing him down to her. Mingi happily stretched himself out over her body, covering her much smaller one with his own. Yunho loved the way she seemed to disappear under either of them. She slipped her arms under his armpits, pulling his long lean body against her.

“I love you, my Mingles,” she murmured against his cheek. His lips found hers as he rubbed the tip of his erection against the slickness between her legs. Arching his back, he slid inside her slightly running his chest against her. Yunho admired the look of satisfaction that bordered on relief that crossed Mingi’s face. He was so easy to read and so easy to please.

“Please come inside me,” she begged him softly. “I’m so empty without you.”

“You always look so good under me,” He praised, hands framing her face as he looked down at her. She hooked her legs around his hips and ran her feet against the back of his leg. He slid his body up, sheathing himself inside her. She let out a happy sigh and he pressed a kiss to her forehead as a breeze tickled across both of their skin. The summer was hot and a sheen of sweat was starting to cover their skin even before they started moving.

Mingi pressed his forehead into the blanket near her head and started moving his hips and she arched against him to find just the right angle. Her hands wandered over his back holding him close and feeling his muscles flex as he moved.

There was something that felt oddly forbidden about just watching and trying to capture them and how they moved together. Usually he would be in the middle of it with them, touching and encouraging them. This was different and he suddenly felt like a voyeur and he liked it a little. It was rare for anything to just be two of them, not because of jealousy but just because that is how it always had been.  _ Maybe there were still things to try _ , he thought to himself as he gave up and switched to trying to capture them on video instead. He would want to remember the bliss on her face and the way Mingi’s muscles moved when he flexed.

Mingi kept his eyes closed, throwing himself into the feeling of being inside her. Sex in the middle of a meadow in the middle of the wilderness hadn’t been a fantasy of his before, but here with the smell of the grass and the soil as the breeze teased across them and through the leaves overhead, he had to admit, this was something he would remember.

The soft intimacy of the moment filled him and all too soon he found himself quivering as he spilled himself inside her body. He murmured an apology as he lay over her catching his breath and she responded by pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.  _ It was fine _ , she promised, running her fingertips up his spine as she felt his heart thudding against her chest.  _ It felt good just to be close to him, _ she soothed.

He pulled himself out slowly sending a shiver through her. His lips found her temple and he began moving his lips down her face, then neck, then down the centerline of her chest and stomach.

“I want to make you feel good too,” he said as he came to rest his head on the inside of her thigh. “Can I taste you… and me too?”

“Yes baby,” she agreed. “You can.” Mingi ran his lips over the slick mess of the juncture of her thighs tasting the salty mix of both their fluids. He kissed her lips there and ran the tip of his tongue up along her slit, his eyes watched her over the line of her body. Testing the tip of his tongue with a flick over her clit, he gaged her reaction. She moaned and shifted her hips in reaction.

“Good?” He asked, wrapping his arms under her legs to better grip her hips and pin them down. His toes were tickled by the grass at the edge of the blanket where his feet dangled off no matter his position.

“Mmm-hmmm,” she nodded. “I love your mouth on me. Your lips always feel so soft to me.”

“Mmm,” he moved his lips back and forth, ghosting their plumpness over her. He kissed her reverently and thrust his tongue inside her. His fingers had to dig into the flesh of her hips to keep her still.

“Mingi,” she sighed, her hands moving down to tangle in his hair. “Harder. I want more.” He locked his lips around the nub of her clit and gave a harsh suck. In response she gave a yip of surprise and arched off the blanket. Yunho felt a pang of desire shoot through his gut at the gasping look of pure pleasure that spread across her features.

“Do that again,” he encouraged the other boy, moving to kneel in a spot that would let him capture both her face and Mingi between her thighs when another shock of pleasure was sent through her. Mingi nodded and pressed a flat hand against her lower stomach before giving her clit another harsh suck. She gasped again and threw her head back as her fingers pulled at Mingi’s hair, silently begging for more.

“I wish you knew how beautiful you are like this,” Yunho rumbled, clicking a series of pictures as his patience began to run thin. “How fast do you think our boy can make you come?”

“Fast,” she panted, looking up at him with half hooded eyes. “He’s so good with his mouth.”

“Isn’t he?” Yunho agreed, running his fingers over the soft skin of her shoulder and upper arm. “If only you had a cock to feel how warm and welcoming his throat is.”

She let out a whimpering moan at the thought. Her eyes flicked between the two boys her mind divided between the very real pleasure Mingi was giving her and the fantastical thought Yunho had planted in her head. She wanted to feel herself slide down his throat just once to know what it felt like. 

“Your’s is equally good,” he whispered temptingly. “Would you let me feel it today?” She nodded. “With your pretty little flower crown on?” He added, getting another nod between twitches from Mingi’s ministrations. “Would you let Mingi take pictures of it… of my cock slipping down your sweet, tight throat?”

“Oh… yes,” she agreed breathily.

“Good, now show me how pretty you are when you come on our Mingle’s talented tongue,” he said decisively. She nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations of pleasure from Mingi. Yunho sat back on his heels, finally letting his hands begin to remove his clothes. They felt too tight but he still wanted to be ready to capture that moment when Mingi drove her over that edge. Quickly removing his clothes, he moved to get a view of her whole body and of Mingi stretched out between her thighs. He reached out and adjusted where the crown of flowers lay beside her head.

The way her hands gripped Mingi’s where they held her down captured his attention and he leaned in to snap a few pictures. He loved the way her knuckles and fingertips whitened as she squeezed when he did something she particularly liked. They were both so beautiful, he sighed mentally. Just looking at them made his heart swell.  _ I’m so lucky they are mine _ , he sighed as he watched them. 

She let out a moan and her thighs squeezed around Mingi’s face. It was clear she was getting close and Yunho crouched near her head to capture the moment. As she squirmed under the other boy’s touch, his erection twitched against his stomach. He wanted to touch them but he also wanted the images that would let him relive this moment whenever he wanted to.

Her cry was muffled in the meadow, giving it a sweet softness among the leaves and the wildflowers in the field. Yunho clicked photo after photo of her arching under Mingi’s touch as she gasped for breath. It was beautiful. So often when he was in the middle of it all, he was so wrapped up in the moment, in the sensations that he forgot to admire how beautiful the moment really was. The way Mingi’s brow scrunched and furrowed as he chased that feeling. How she arched and stretched like some rococo goddess. He loved that he got to see them like this; it was something that was only theirs.

He clicked a few photos of her pleased, drained face, shining slightly with sweat in the dappled summer sun. Then he took a few of Mingi’s proud face as he finally pulled back, his face still shining with the slick of both of their pleasure. Finally setting the phone aside, he leaned in to steal a quick kiss that let him taste them both on Mingi’s lips.

“Here, your turn,” Yunho said, handing him the phone with a grin. Mingi nodded, looking at it with determination and a desire to do a good job with the responsibility.

Their girl sighed and rolled over on her side to face them. Pleasure still hazed her gaze, making her movements slow and languorous. Her body felt loose and jelly-like in the aftermath of her orgasm. Pulling herself up to her knees, she moved forward towards Yunho where he had sat back on the picnic blanket, nude, his hard erection twitching at the sight of her.

“You look so pretty,” she sighed, running a hand up his thigh. “Can I taste my Yuyu? Can I please you?”

“Yes,” Yunho replied, his nostrils flaring in anticipation. “I want to watch myself disappear inside you.”

“I love my big boy,” she murmured, eyeing the length of his erection. “Can you kneel for me?”

“Put on the crown for me,” he ordered as he did as she asked. She nodded and picked it up, setting it nicely on her head. Letting out a moan, he reached out and grasped her hair gently, his fingers weaving in her hair. Together they brought her lips to his length and she slipped her lips around the tip. She tasted the salty musk of his precome, sweeping the tip of her tongue over the small slit.

Mingi touched the shutter button on the phone, capturing the blissful look on her face as she took the first small bit of the other boy’s length into herself. His mouth watered and he genuinely wasn’t sure who he wanted to be most at that moment. He could taste the familiar flavor of Yunho on his tongue and could feel the sweet sensation of her mouth closing around him. He loved the feeling of either of their mouths on him. Her small body and mouth always made him feel big and powerful. She always did that to him; there was a joy in feeling like she had to work to take him. It wasn’t that she was frail or delicate, but he felt the urge to protect her, even as he felt the need to take all of her and ruin that calm beauty of hers.

Yunho by contrast made him feel the relief of being out of his own control. It wasn’t that he felt small with Yunho, rather that he could be weak with him, he could trust him and completely let go with the trust he would take care of him, bring him pleasure and take it from him. He could trust him to use him in the best of ways and yet leave him feeling more loved than he had before they started.

He could feel pleasure settling in his stomach and hardening his already spent length. His mind emptied as she let her jaw slacken and Yunho pulled her down along his length. She leaned forward happily as he guided her movement with complete trust from her. Mingi felt goosebumps prickle over him at the sight. 

On her hands and knees, she was just at the right height to let her throat be a long, slick, straight passage for his length. She had been determined to take both of her boys inside her like this, to feel her nose brush against the soft skin of their stomach as their hardness filled her throat. With Yunho’s size especially, being both long and thick, it had been a challenge but it had been worth all the work to feel him slip inside her and be able to hear his breath falter as she took that last inch.

“Fuck,” Yunho groaned unsteadily as he fisted his hand in her hair, guiding her down the last of his length. His hand held her there with a gentle firmness, relishing the feel of her on him until he saw her shoulders pinch together, a sign he had learned, that meant the discomfort was overriding her own pleasure. He guided her off, loving how his length glistened in the soft summer lighting.

“Is it good, my Yuyu?” She asked, voice raspy from the intrusion of his body into hers.

“You always feel like heaven, my love,” he cooed, cupping her cheek as she opened her mouth to take him again. Slipping into the moist cavern of her mouth, he slowly slid her back down until he could no longer see himself, only the flowers and the top of her pretty little head. Experimentally, he drew his hips back a few inches before thrusting into her mouth gently. He managed a few thrusts before he could read the discomfort in her again.

“My Yuyu is always so careful with me,” she sighed after clearing her throat and blinking away the tears that had filled her eyes.

“My precious girl is so beautiful like this,” he used his thumb to catch and wipe away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

“I just want to hold you inside me where you belong,” she gave a slight hiccough and opened her mouth to take him again. Slipping his hand around the back of her head, he led her down over him again, giving her a few more slow thrusts before pulling out.

“Can I be inside of you now?” He asked, coaxing her up and off her hands so that he could look down into her face.

“You can be a little harsher if you want,” she nodded, moving to taste him again.

“No no, I mean… here,” he caught her, bringing her face up towards his as he leaned in to kiss away the dampness on her lashes. She let out a little huffing sigh at his touch and brought her hands up to hold his much bigger ones as he held her face.

Sitting down and stretching out his legs, he moved her to straddle him and pulled her against him. Her skin was warm and sticky from exertion and the warmth of the day. His lips moved over her cheek to her lips, giving her little nibbling kisses as he moved her hips so that his erection brushed teasingly over her entrance.

“This is what I want now,” he explained slipping in between her moist folds. “Can I come inside you, fill you up? Leave a little of myself behind?”

“Yes please,” she gave a little nod that made her lips brush, feather-light over his. Yunho felt a shiver move over him and he angled her hips to slide inside in one slow, smooth movement. She threw her head back as she sunk down on him until he reached the end of her body, just short of the whole of his length. In this position it always took a few minutes for her stretch to accept all of him.

“Maybe this time,” he paused, giving a nervous barking laugh. “Maybe this time we make something together?” He gave her a smile and slid one hand between them to splay it over her stomach.

“You can always try,” she smiled, pressing her forehead to his as she moved upwards slowly, holding his shoulders for support. “Practice at least.”

“You’ll be so pretty all round and full of our baby,” he twitched inside of her at the thought. “And everyone will know you’re ours.”

“I’m just yours, even if everyone doesn’t know yet,” she promised. “For me it’s only my boys. My sweet loves who take such good care of me.”

“God I didn’t realize how much I missed holding you like this since we got here,” Yunho gripped her hips tighter, helping her move faster.

“At least we have today and last night,” she soothed, pressing quick kisses to his lips as she finished speaking.

“Not enough,” he groaned. “I need to touch you… I need… to be inside you.”

“We’ll find more time again,” she promised.

“Maybe I’ll just have to sneak you both out in the middle of the night,” he half joked, but clearly was only partly joking. “Take you around the back of the house and fuck you until you can’t walk, then carry you to bed. What do you think? What would you do if you still couldn’t walk by morning? How would you explain it to your parents?”

“I don’t know,” she chuckled. “I guess I’d have to play sick, make you play nursemaid to me until I recovered.”

“Mmmm, the cause and the cure?” He laughed. “I guess maybe they’d let me cuddle you under the blankets just a little to help you sleep if I was massaging your sore legs.”

“Hmmm, seems like wishful thinking,” she shook her head but wrapped her arms around his neck. “But we have a few more nights we can camp out by the lake. You can keep me up as late as you want. Make up the sleep on midday picnics where we can snack and nap a little. Is that good?”

“It’s enough,” he nodded before taking her lips and rolling both of them so that she was sprawled out under him on the blanket as he thrust inside her with abandon. Closing his eyes he let go, forgetting about Mingi taking pictures, forgetting about the cabin, her family, everything but the feel of her small body beneath him, taking him inside and that small hope he had of leaving behind something that would be undeniable proof that she was theirs.

He moaned her name as he buried himself inside, spilling his seed at the entrance to her womb.  _ Please _ _ , _ he thought holding himself still as he stayed there catching his breath.  _ Please just one little accident, we’ll make it work together. I just want us to be a real family. _


End file.
